Holiday Traditions
by drcjsnider
Summary: When Rose's family leaves her alone with Scorpius while they go Christmas shopping, the newlyweds are forced to make their own holiday tradition. Rose and Scorpius. Hermione and Ron.


**Title:** Holiday Traditions  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Summary:** When Rose's family leaves her alone with Scorpius while they go Christmas shopping, the newlyweds are forced to make their own holiday tradition.  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 2093 words  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's notes:** Written for **fbo66** in the **smutty_claus** exchange. Big thanks to **open_atclose** for betaing this at the last minute. The quote, "I never liked a girl well enough to give her 12 sharp knives." is from _Scrooged_. The quote, "No, you don't look like you're up to something, but whenever you look like you're not up to ANYTHING, you're up to something." is from _The Year Without Santa Claus_.

Rose and Scorpius stumbled out of the Floo loaded down with presents.

"Rosie!" Ron exclaimed, enveloping his daughter in a tight hug.

"Hey, Dad," she gasped, struggling not to drop the gifts she was holding.

"Ron, let her catch her breath," Hermione scolded lightly. She stepped past them both to take several packages from her son-in-law's arms. "You're looking well, Scorpius."

"Thank you, Mother Weasley. You are looking as lovely as always."

Ron rolled his eyes at Rose as he took the presents from her hands and placed them under the tree. When he straightened back up, Scorpius was standing in front of him with his hand outstretched.

"Happy Christmas, Father Weasley."

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy. I'm glad you and Rose decided to spend the night with us before going to the Burrow tomorrow morning."

Scorpius nodded, a pleasant smile warming his face. "I didn't want Rose to miss out on her family tradition of opening gifts at the crack of dawn. We'll spend tomorrow afternoon at the Manor with my parents."

"That should be a barrel of laughs. Do you roast elf nuts by an open fire?"

"What?" Scorpius asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Dad!"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, a frown on her face.

"What? It was just a little joke. I think the women in this family really need to lighten up. What say you, Malfoy?"

"Ur…" Scorpius' eyes bounced back and forth between his father-in-law and his wife, both of who were wearing expectant looks on their faces. He was spared from having to come up with an answer, however, since Hugo chose that moment to bound down the stairs.

"Rosie!" the tall red-head shouted, swinging his sister around in his arms.

"You're in a good mood," she laughed.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have a full two weeks off for the holiday. I'm surrounded by my loving family. And, I've finally convinced Emiline Finnigan to go out with me."

Rose laughed. "That does sound like great reasons to be joyous."

"You have no idea," Hugo grinned. "She has season tickets to the Chudley Cannons."

"Enough standing around and prattling," Ron announced. "Coats and hats on everyone!"

Rose shot her father a confused glanced. "What's going on? We just got here."

"We have to finish up our Christmas shopping," Hermione admitted ruefully. "Your father and I have been so busy with the shop and at the Ministry that there was just never any time to finish up before today."

"Unbelievable, didn't you always tell me that anything could be accomplished as long as you planned it out far enough ahead?"

Hermione shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

Rose watched Hugo shrug into his coat. "What's your excuse? I know you typically do all your shopping during Hogsmeade weekends."

"Yeah, but I bought Emiline's gift before we started to date. Something tells me that a set of potion's knifes is not the kind of romantic present that she's going to be expecting now."

Scorpius laughed. "I've never liked a girl well enough to give her 12 sharp knives."

"Not even me?" Rose said in fake outrage, bumping her husband's arm with her elbow.

His grinned widen. "Especially not you! Bloody dangerous that would be. You have a right nasty temper, sweetheart."

Rose shook her head at him while her dad and brother chucked. She turned back toward her mother. "You realize all the shops in Diagon Alley closed at noon today?"

Hermione nodded. "That's why we are headed to the Victorian Place Shopping Center in Muggle London. You're father is going to drive the car. Would you like to tag along?"

Rose glanced at Scorpius, who grimaced in response. He had gotten car sick the last time he'd driven out with her father. It was an experience neither he nor Ron was anxious to repeat.

"No, thanks. You go ahead. We'll stay here and cook up some stew for when you get home."

"You're such a dear girl," Hermione said, kissing Rose on the cheek and then shooing Ron and Hugo toward the door. "Make yourselves comfortable. We should be back in a couple of hours."

"Will do," Rose replied.

"Have a good time, Mother and Father Weasley!" Scorpius called after them.

Rose turned to her husband. "You're such an arse-licker."

"Hey, it's my only skill. You take that away from me and all that is left is an attractive piece of eye-candy."

Rose giggled and locked her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about this. I'm sure you expected something more traditional and impressive from the Weasley family's Christmas Eve celebration."

Scorpius nodded in mock seriousness. "I was positive we would be spending the evening engaging in good deeds, like delivering socks to all the homeless house elf shelters."

Rose snorted in amusement and rested her head against his shoulder. "What does the Malfoy family do on Christmas Eve?"

"Just the typical tree decorating, hot chocolate drinking, cookie dough eating, and gingerbread house building contests that all average families enjoy during the holidays."

"Did you normally win the gingerbread house contests?"

"No. Grandfather Lucius is usually the victor. He has an eye for detail and pockets deep enough to bribe the panel of international judges we bring in to determine the winner."

"Does that mean I need to start planning my design tonight if I want to defeat him tomorrow?" Rose asked with a calculating gleam in her eyes.

"If you want to secure his love, you'll let it go and give him the victory."

"I don't need his love," Rose replied with a smirk. "I want his respect, so I plan on crushing him and his gingerbread house under my heel of favorite winter boots."

Scorpius laughed. "That will definitely make for a much livelier family holiday than we've had in the recent past."

"I wish _this_ holiday was more lively," she admitted, releasing him and plopping down on the couch. "I can't believe my family ditched us to go shopping."

Scorpius sat beside her. "I don't mind. It's nice to be alone with you. We've both been so busy lately with work and getting ready for Christmas that it's been weeks since we've really just relaxed together."

"I guess," Rose pouted.

Scorpius racked his mind for something to jolly Rose out of her mood, but when he next looked at her, she was smiling innocently. "What are you up to?"

Rose opened her eyes wider. "Why are you always so suspicious? Do I look like I'm up to something?"

"No, you don't look like you're up to something, but whenever you look like you're not up to anything, you're up to something."

She laughed and leaned toward him. "You know what we've never done?"

"Gone snipe hunting"

Rose shook her hand and laid a hand on his chest.

Scorpius looked down at it and wet his lips. "Um… gotten matching tattoos?"

"Nope." She gave him a lascivious grin, her eyes darting to the rug in front of the Floo. "Guess again."

"Had sex in front of a roaring fire in your parent's parlor?"

"Bingo," Rose murmured before reaching behind his neck to draw his face down to hers. Her kisses were hot and wet and needy.

Scorpius shifted until she was fully in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. She pulled back and smiled up at him. He dipped his head to capture her lips again, but she twisted suddenly and sent them both toppling to the floor. "Ouch," he grumbled, lying flat on his back.

She rolled on top of him, her eyes shining brightly. "Oops," she laughed.

He smiled back at her, thinking for a thousandth time just how lucky he was to have ended up with someone who managed to enjoy life the way that Rose did. "You know it would be much more comfortable and safer if we went upstairs."

"Safer? This _is_ safe. We're in my parents' house. My dad is a former Auror and my mum is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What could be safer?"

"A locked room not accessible to a dozen or more Weasley and Potter family members."

"Bwoooock-bwock-bwock-bwock-bwock."

Scorpius frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Making chicken noises."

"Oh really?" he growled, rolling her over several times until they lay on the rug in front of the fireplace. "I dare you to do it again."

"Bwoooc—"

Scorpius had crushed his lips to hers before Rose could finish her cluck. He was rough and forceful, tangling his hands in her hair, clutching at her hips, and grounding himself against her. He knew the exact approach to drive her wild. She responded predictably by pushing her chest against his and moaning deep in her throat. He lifted his head. "Last chance to be sane and sensible."

Rose eyes were unfocused and her breath was coming in quiet, short, gasps. "Too late," she said, pulling him back down to her.

Her kisses drove him half-crazy. Scorpius had always known himself to be a skilled, if methodical lover, always in control, never forgetting to pleasure his partner before finding his own satisfaction. With Rose, however, it was different. From the beginning of their relationship she'd made him lose his mind with her mouth, her hands, and her body. His lovemaking with her was spontaneous and instinctual; it also left him more satisfied and fulfilled than he would have ever imagined possible.

Rose rolled them over so that she was straddling him. She began to unbutton his shirt, moving her mouth down his chest as it was revealed. When she reached his stomach, Scorpius grasped her hands to stop her from removing his belt. "Take off your jumper."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Later. I'm busy taking your clothes right now."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to be the only one lying here naked should your parents come home early."

"Fine," she laughed, pulling her hands free from him. She lifted the bottom edge of her jumper and yanked it over her head. She then reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting if fall off her shoulders.

Scorpius grinned and lifted his hands cradle her breasts in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her nipples. Rose arched into his touch, her lower body moving against him.

He gently squeezed her breasts and she knocked his hands away to fall onto his chest, pressing her softness against him. "Merlin, you're magnificent," he moaned, nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Rose murmured, before shifting slightly so she could undo his belt and lower the zipper on his trousers.

When Scorpius felt her begin to tug on his pants, he turned them over and freed himself from his remaining clothing. He then cupped Rose through her jeans, moving his hand against her warmth and causing her writhe against him. He thought about teasing her, making her beg. She'd done it to him often enough that he could imagine how hot it would be when she eventually gave in. He quickly abandoned the idea, however, fearing she might turn the tables and leave him insane with wanting until her parents came home.

Instead, he removed her slacks, kissed her belly, and moved his hand between her thighs. He stroked her several times before slipping a finger into her heat. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat as he felt her shudder under him.

"Now," Rose demanded, when he paused briefly. "Now, now, now!" She broke off when she felt his knee between her legs and his hands on either side of her head as he braced himself above her. Rose lifted her hips and groaned in relief when he finally pushed inside her. She arched into him, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Scorpius pressed down, going hard into her until she dug her nails into his shoulders, mindless in her desire. She twisted and jerked underneath him, and the hot spiral that had been building inside his belly broke loose and drove him shuddering to his own climax.

Rose and Scorpius had dressed, composed themselves, and started dinner by the time her parents and Hugo returned from shopping. The rest of the evening passed in pleasant conversation and reminiscing about past holidays. It wasn't until the following morning, when Ron discovered his daughter's bra under the tree where it had been accidently kicked the night before, that the two were forced to invent an explanation for what they'd decided in private was to become to a new Christmas tradition.


End file.
